One Night in the Hamptons
by NancyErin
Summary: AU – Continuum  sorta  to "Sugared cupcake", which is also a one-shot. I recommend you read it first but it's not compulsory!


Title: One night in the Hamptons

Author: NancyErin (cookiemonster76)

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own CASTLE, never have, never will. *sadly*

Note: English is not my mother tongue, so please bare with my grammar mistakes. Thx! =)

Summary: AU – Continuum (sorta) to "Sugared cupcake", which is also a one-shot. I recommend you read it first but it's not compulsory!

Link to Sugared Cupcake: .net/s/7544814/1/Sugared_Cupcake

Sequel or Prequel…not sure… if you read both, you'll understand ;o)

* * *

><p>"Good evening Mr. Castle."<p>

The young couple was greeted right at the entrance before being guided to their table. Unfortunately Kate Beckett's cop skill came up to surface when she noted they were the only people in the restaurant.

As very often, Castle read right through her soul, "I booked the entire restaurant to ourselves." as if it were the most casual thing to say. Beckett was on the verge of saying something but refrained herself from doing so. Somehow she came to enjoy the attention Castle was giving her, even though everything seemed to be out of proportion and way too presumptuous for her liking.

They sat down at their nicely decorated table before the waiter informed them of the daily menu or they could always order [i]à la carte[/i] if they wanted to. Sitting opposite of Kate Beckett gave Castle the opportunity to steal a glance at her every now and then. He liked it when she bit her lower lip nervously, or when she was in deep thought. He literally found her irresistible during those moments. Tonight she looked even more beautiful and elegant, due to the candle light reflecting in her eyes.

"What is it, Castle?" When her eyes shot open he had been so lost in trance that she caught him staring at her.

"Uh… nothing", he mumbled fretfully, turning his attention back to the menu. The truth was that he had eaten so often in this restaurant, that he knew the menu by heart already. "Do you know what you would like to have?" he thus asked without looking up.

"Yes, I'd like the Supreme of Chicken with Buttered Cabbage, Bacon and a Portobello Mushroom Sauce"

"Hmmm… excellent choice" Castle informed her with a smile, "But I think I'll go with the Filet of West Country Sea Bass with Lemon Grass, Lime and Ginger."

As soon as the pair had ordered, the waiter disappeared into the kitchen, leaving them to themselves. An eerie silence grew over the place and the only sound in the room, was the one of the piano player running his fingers over the Steinway & Sons.

This was probably the first time where Castle felt nervous about something. Every time, things became personal, more intimate between Beckett and him, he started to flinch and almost to panic. There was this certain feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't leave him alone.

Since the day they had wrapped up her mother's murder case they had been all over each other over and over again, sexually speaking. The four years built up tension had been released numerous times and even though both were fully aware that there was something deeper in their relationship, neither had ever brought up the subject, nor had anyone shown it through softer touches. That's exactly what Castle intended to change this weekend. He wanted more than just Beckett and him having a "friends with benefit" relationship. He was in love with her; big time and he knew that those feelings were reciprocal. Now, if only he could get her to open up on him. That's the mystery that still needed to be broken within her. She was capable of loving and so much more. He knew she was afraid, afraid of the unknown. So was he. He didn't know what their future was going to be like in ten years, but at least he was willing to give it a shot.

"This was definitely one of the finest dinners I have ever eaten, Castle." Beckett sighed, lightly patting her midsection as they stepped out of the restaurant hours later. "Thank you"

Her smile was contagious and Castle had nothing else to do but beam in return.

"You're welcome." He tentatively let his right hand brush up against hers. She felt surprised but when she didn't push him away – or even shoot him – he glided his hands into hers and intertwined their fingers.

Beckett held up their hands. Castle merely shrugged without adding another word and since neither said anything or removed their hands, they remained connected that way and strolled down the beachside. The midnight wind was blowing gently through her hair and the moon stood at its highest point in the dark clear night as the waves of the ocean crushed against the sand. Castle took one deep breath, pulled Beckett's arm to bring her body close up against his. His hand captured the back of her head right away and gave her a second to adjust. Her eyes told him that she knew he was going to kiss her. She didn't do anything and instead let herself being swept off by one of his sensual kisses.

"Castle…" she half moaned, half tried to get his attention.

Castle cut off their lip connection. Her eyes spoke more than words could ever say; she wanted him. No matter what, she wanted him, now. She was hesitating, he knew that much, she was trying to fight her feelings but her desire for more was getting Castle out of control. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him that very moment. But now? Here? On the beach? In the dark?

Castle briefly closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers to come back to his senses. Kissing Beckett has always had this kind of effect on him and he knew all too well what would happen if anyone of them would initiate more. Somehow he didn't mind. He used not to mind, but now… tonight… not tonight. He did care. He needed to come back to his senses if he wanted to do the right thing.

"Let's get back, shall we?" he invited and she followed him.

The main door to the villa slammed shut and before Castle even had a chance, she was devouring him like a prey. With his eyes closed he somehow managed to set on the security alarm, typing the numbers he knew by heart onto the keyboard. The loud peeping sound informed him that the alarm was on and that they were safe.

They somewhat tumbled their way straight into the bedroom while most of their clothes were now scattered from the entry all the way through the hallway. He couldn't care less at this point. She wanted him, he wanted her, what else was there to it? Why was it itching him? Right… he had something else on his mind.

He opened his eyes and gazed down at her swollen lips from their heated lip connection. She laid with her back on the white satin bed sheets, her hair completely disheveled and framing her face like an angel. He couldn't help thinking how amazing she looked tonight, if that was even possible because to him she always looked gorgeous; even if only dressed in sweatpants and tank top. Anything looked good on her.

His blue eyes travelled to her rising and falling ribcage. Her breasts were still covered by the lacey black bra and the matching panties were the only barrier between them. His body was covering hers full. Unconsciously his hips pushed up against her waist. Beckett instantly responded to his request by placing his body between hers. He delved in for another kiss, his hands caressing the sides of her body, which made her squirm beneath him. She was hungry for him and Castle knew she wished he would be inside of her already, providing her with the release she was so much looking forward to. He'd be lying to himself if he were to say that this wasn't something he wanted, because he did. How he managed to still remain in control was beyond him. That woman was literally driving him crazy.

Every move she did, made him gaze at her, ever touch she did, made him flinch, every laughter she did, made his heart swell with love for her and every smile she did, made him want to kiss those lips over and over again. It was like a mantra in his head. Ever since they met, he couldn't help thinking of her day in, day out. She was the reason of his existence. Every time she had pushed him away, only made him get closer to her. The more she resisted, the harder she failed to resist. He liked it… he enjoyed watching her fall for him. He knew his charm so well and he was glad it had all worked fine at the end; or eventually. Their encounters though remained short and were even hasty. He longed for more and he knew she did too, but both were too afraid to cross that certain line. Too afraid of the unknown…

"Kate…" he hushed her name which caught her attention. Every time he breathed her name, her breath hitched and he knew that. He loved it… just as much as he loved hearing her sigh his name when he pulled her over the edge. But before he got the chance to relish into that certain feeling, they were back to throwing family names at each other.

When he didn't utter a word, she shook him out of his bubble, "What is it Castle?"

What was wrong with him today? What was he waiting for? She would gladly take over the reigns for him, but he kept pinning her so hard that she had given up the fight minutes ago.

"Nothing, I… ", he managed to stutter, his blue eyes shining down into her sparkling greens. God, he loved her eyes! "You're so beautiful."

Right that very second he could have sworn he felt her shiver beneath his gentle touch. Ever so slowly his lips brushed against hers in the faintest caress. He felt her mouth open up a little bit to let out a soft moan which sent chills all the way down his spine. That moan was enough for him as he open his so their tongues could meet and get reacquainted, though on a different level. It was sweet… gentle… all around a perfect kiss, just like their first one back in the dark alley. He was sure that kiss spoke more words than the ones she could ever bring across her lips. The fact that her playing fingers at the nape of his neck not only gave him goosebumps but also let him to believe this to be the most tender touch she had ever shared with him. This is what he wanted, this is what he had been longing for all those months. She was finally going to give herself to him, she was going to show him tonight who she really was. Tonight was the night he was going to break that wall.

He eventually started trailing kissed all the way down her throat and onto her ribcage. Her chest lifted at the sensations cursing through her body when she felt his hot open mouth and tongue against her burning skin. Her fingers never left his hair as she lightly pulled at it every time he touched a sensitive spot. His eyes opened up when he reached the spot between her breast. Her scar was inches from his eyes. He couldn't tear his glare away.

"Castle", though it was his family name, this time her voice was low… affectionate.

Tears were brimming in her eyes yet he didn't say a word about the bullet who once had almost ripped her out of his life. Nothing had ever been that painful than watching life being sucked out of the woman he was in love with. This moment would be engraved in his mind forever. Just the thought of losing her would make him cry instantly. He didn't want to loose her, not tonight, and not like ever.

"Shh… not tonight Kate." His whispered words reached her ears, "Tonight it's just you and me… just you and me… let me love you, Kate."

For some reason that worked. He didn't know how and somehow it didn't matter, as he watched her eyes drift shut. He continued his way down to her flat stomach where he gently flicked his tongue inside and around her belly button. Her skin tasted deliciously good against his tongue and he didn't waste much time when he went further south, peeling her panties down her long slender legs. He though took much longer to kiss his way up her right leg again. He was driving her crazy with his loving touches and kisses. But she loved it, she loved every single second of this sweet torture. Nothing had ever felt this good every before, not even their mind blowing sex escapades these past months. She didn't even fight this urge for once. She wanted and needed this as much as he did. God, he was good at this teasing. She mentally had to chuckle to herself at that thought because usually she'd be the one winning their verbal teases, but when it came to this… love… he sure knew where to touch, where to kiss, how much and how long. It felt good.

Her back arched the very second his tongue grazed over her wet spot. She loved having him between her legs. She had always loved it when men knew how to send her to complete bliss, but nothing, none of her ex-lover's could ever keep up with Richard Castle. He was dangerous territory. He knew his way around… he knew exactly when to stop before she could even fall to the point of no return.

She panted for air, their eyes locked for a second or two, he flashed her a soft smile he couldn't keep from her when he noted her flushed cheeks. She looked so adorable. She might probably kick or shoot him, if he were to phrase those exact thoughts. But the truth was that she did… he loved it. He loved her… He didn't know that loving somebody as much as he loved her, could hurt so badly at times.

"Please…" she begged still trying to catch her breath. Her request was so pure, yet so innocent… Castle couldn't deny it. He knew she was ready. He just needed another minute because if he moved too soon, she would fall over the edge too quick. He wanted this to last, he wanted this connection to be special. Sure it wouldn't be their first time, but he longed for it to feel that way. He was tired of being playful and rough, though he liked it. Kate Beckett was quite the adventurous partner when it came to sex. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't the shy type either. Whatever she wanted, she took it.

He flashed her a crooked smile, busting his ego, he was completely aware of that fact. He crawled his way up her body so their eyes were mere inches apart. He playfully rubbed their noses together before kissing her sensually. She tasted herself against his mouth and it was driving her wild for more. Her fingers were trying to get rid of his boxers, but his body was lying on top of hers.

She groaned…He laughed. He couldn't help himself, but he still pulled away from her, enough to get rid of the last clothing until his body protectively covered hers. No matter how much he loved it when she was in charge, he loved to relinquish control to her – nothing was more sexy and hot than Detective Kate Beckett riding him - but tonight he wanted to be in control. Not wasting another second he placed himself right at her entrance. His eyes shone down her soul. He was sure that the Earth stopped rotating as they lost themselves into each other eyes. It was like time stood still and they were the only two people existing.

"Kate?" He said her name so slowly that she almost didn't hear it. She was millions of miles away from him, yet so close as he always wanted her to be. There was something he wanted to tell her… it was important for her to be there for him, to hear what he had to say. He felt her hand wrapped around his hard erection. His voice brought her eyes back from their almost connection to his. When she was finally with him, he whispered, "I love you Kate,… always."

For the second time that evening, tears welled up in her eyes. She wondered how it was possible for a man like Richard Castle to love her. How could he, when she spent most of her time pushing him away, teasing him, hurting him? How…? She didn't know… the pain in her chest was almost unbearable. The only thought that came to her mind was that this is what it must be like to be in love. To be in love and to be loved. It hurt so much that she could no longer contain the pain inside of her, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Kate…" his voice was so warm. He cared for her, she knew that much. He probably cared more than anybody else ever had. She was sick and tired playing the strong woman, however she wasn't either the one letting herself fool and falling right into the arms of a strong man. She trusted him with her life and she also knew he would always be there to catch her. With him, she could be the person she really was. No façade. That wall had long been broken. All she needed to do, was to let him in, and she did.

He ever so slowly glided into her. Her recent almost-orgasm had long faded, so that her breath hitched when she felt him stretch her inner walls to the maximum. Once deeply buried inside of her, he dared to ask how she felt. He had always brought up a certain attention to her facial expression.

"You all right?"

She flashed him that beautiful smile of hers, with a shaky laughter, "Yeah.. I… just…" she stumbled over her words. No matter how many times he had been inside of her, the first impact was always the strongest. This time it felt even more intense with the excruciating slow pace he had ceased himself into her with all his length.

She felt tight around him and he knew that this wasn't going to last long, unfortunately. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold himself back any longer. He wanted to come inside of her so badly. Now even more than ever before. This moment was perfect… just the two of them, feeling their connection. It was amazing.

"I love you so much Kate".

Words sputtered out of his mouth involuntarily. He was merely wrapped in the moment. She had yet to return the words, but for now he didn't mind yet. She was surprised at his declaration but all he needed was one look into her eyes and he knew she felt the same. She always had… it would simply take some time for her to say the words out loud. He could live with it. The most important thing was that they were heading the same direction, both seeking for what they have been waiting for so long; almost all their life.

He started to pull out of her gently, her chest rose because she needed oxygen. He was sucking the air out of her body. He pushed back in and a moan escaped from her lips. He pulled out and pushed back in, taking his time. If this already wasn't going to last as long as he had planned, he at least wanted to stretch it out for as long as he could. So slowly was his only option in order to keep his body under control.

His arms were keeping him leverage on either side of her head. His fingers somehow wound their way into her wavy hair that smelled like cherry. He loved the smell of it, which was almost enough to bring him over the edge. His breathing started to speed up with his thrusts. Beneath her palms she felt his strong back muscles above her, surrounding her, protecting her. She didn't need his protection, but she still loved it… It wasn't his body which was protecting her. It was his love protecting her from getting hurt. Though it might not fully prevent her from getting hurt, she knew his love for her would be there to keep her safe and to make her feel safe. It was time to let go, he was there to catch her. He was ready and waiting for her.

"Rick…" her voice was husky yet soft.

He felt her warm tight inner muscle constrict her around him. Wherever she would fall he'd make sure to catch her.

"Kate…" It was his undoing. He stilled deep inside of her, as deep as he could get and let the rush shoot through his body sending all he had to give into her. He was still fighting for air but the moment she felt him hard inside of her, his pulsating member exploding around her tightness, was when she lost control of her body. She could barely breathe, her entire body was jerking from head to toe and she never ever wanted to let go of that man in her arms again.

He was the one she could trust to. He was the one whom she could confide in. He was the only one who knew who the real Kate Beckett was… and she loved every single minute of it. She knew right and there, that he was the one.

Their lips met in a fierce hungry kiss, longing for this moment to never fade. Eventually it would but they wanted it to last for another while longer, afraid this bubble they were currently in, was going to pop and bring them to reality too soon. But they were still far away from real life, from the precinct, from New York. They still were in the Hamptons, in this beautiful house beach, all alone, just the two of them, and for another night.

Slowly, albeit reluctantly, Castle rolled off her body, still taking her with him. He wasn't quite ready to let go of her yet. He had just caught her… Nobody could take her away from him. She felt his left arm wrap around to the front and his warm chest against her back. His lips placed countless kisses against her shoulder blade. They rested that way for a long while. When she thought he was asleep and she rolled around to face him, she was surprised to find his eyes wide open, a soft smile on his face. She didn't comment and waited. He could read her like a book and didn't push her.

"I love you too Rick." she finally admitted.

His smile grew wider, "I know." But she knew he wasn't being a jerk. His voice was serene, "Always…" and kissed her lovingly.

"Always…" she whispered with a smile as they parted.

He watched mesmerized as her eyes drifted shut. Seconds later her regular breathing let him know that she was asleep. He dropped another affectionate kiss against her forehead before closing his eyes. He was so close to her that her regular breathing had soon lulled him to sleep too.

- fin

A/N: It really took me quite a while to get this down onto paper but I'm glad I made it! I have yet another idea for one additional part, so depending on the reviews I receive, I will decide whether to write it or not. It's all up to you folks =)


End file.
